Fallout:New Vegas: Fall of Vegas
by Beestplayer44
Summary: The Courier manages to create an independent Vegas, but the leader of the Convicts in Vault 19 wishes to claim New Vegas for himself in order to start a war with the NCR.
1. Chapter 1: The takeover

The Courier, along with the help of the extremely obedient Yes Man, managed to drive both the NCR, and Caesar's Legion out of the Mojave at the Second Battle of Hoover Dam in 2281. The Courier now ruled New Vegas fairly, using his army of upgraded Securitrons to guard the surrounding Mojave. High atop the Lucky 38 Casino, the Courier and many other rich of New Vegas. As he first acts as the now official ruler of New Vegas, the Courier recreated the Desert Rangers, no longer with the NCR. At the Mojave outpost, the NCR soldier's statue was torn down, and replaced with a Securitron shaking "hands" with a Desert Ranger.

The year was now 2283, and for twelve years the Courier's fair rule has kept peace in the Mojave. However, on July 22nd, 2293, everything changed. The Courier, on the top floor of the Lucky 38, drinking a Sunset Sasparilla. Downstairs, two Desert Rangers stood guard, but they placed down their weapons as a man approached. This man was Samuel Cooke. Samuel Cooke was the leader of a group of escaped convicts in Vault 19.

Cooke went up to the Courier's penthouse. When the Courier saw him, he approached him slowly. Unlike the Courier, who wore a fancy suit, Cooke still wore his leather armor, and had dirt all over him. "Who are you exactly?" asked the Courier. "Samuel Cooke, someone about to become really famous. "What?" Asked the Courier as he instantly got a worried look on his face. Cooke pulled out a 9mm Pistol, and shot the Courier in the abdomen.

The two Desert Rangers downstairs came up the elevator frantically, when they looked, the Courier was no where to be found, only a frag mine, which they didn't have the time to run away from before being blown up. They where blown to hell, and Cooke put one of the ranger's armor on himself, and the other on the Courier's unconscious body, which he brought down and gave to his fellow convicts to carry out into the wasteland. They left the Courier in a "Hidden Valley" in which he thought no one would ever look in.

The Courier awoke as the convicts set him down," Damn you, and the Damn the rest of you criminals" said the Courier before receiving a shovel to the face. Meanwhile in New Vegas, Cooke prepared to place himself in charge of New Vegas.


	2. Chapter 2: Tyranny

In the morning after the night of the Courier's downfall,Samuel Cooke stood at the top of the steps leading up to the Lucky 38. He was giving a speech to the people of the Strip. "Citizens of New Vegas, sadly our oh so wonderful ruler was killed last night." The people began either crying, looking sad, or yelling "No!" Cooke ordered the Rangers to quiet the crowd down. When they quieted down, Cooke continued his speech. "I will be taking over as leader. And as my first act as ruler, I will clear the Long-15 trade route of NCR." the people grew angry. Unprovoked war against the NCR would break the isolationist policy the Courier had placed on New Vegas after it gained independence. "Boooo!" the people shouted. The Dozen Desert Rangers that had been quieting the crowd down turned to Cooke.

"We will not defy New Vegas's , we'll shoot you right now. We will stop you." They pointed their Assault Carbines at Cooke. "How do you plan to stop me? With this?" He pulled the Platinum Chip out of his pocket. "Securitrons, stop the uprising." About three dozen Mark II Securitrons charged at the Rangers, gunning them down all most instantly. "Anyone else want to state their intents of insurrection?" said Cooke. The crowd remained silent. "Good." said Cooke, an evil smile appearing on his face. He wispered to himself. "We're coming bastards."

_Meanwhile in the Hidden valley_

The Courier awakened to see three gray figures approaching him. They lifted him up as he blacked out again. He awoke a second time to see he was being carried towards a bunker that said "Peace!" next to the door to it. He blacked out but awoke a third time to see he was inside the bunker alongside three Brotherhood of Steel Paladins in T-51B power armor.


End file.
